Greece Lightning
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: It was just another lazy day with Greece and Japan until Turkey shows up. Greece doesn't take too kindly to that. In order to settle their dispute, Turkey challenges Greece, the winner spending the entire day with Japan. Let's just say Japan has never seen someone so lazy run so fast... GiriPan


**Hey, guys! So, how's everyone's summer? Mine has been okay. :P**

**I wish GiriPan was actually canon. They're so cute! It's semi-canonical, so that's okay. Just to let you know, I won't be typing out Japan's Engrish dialect because I don't feel like going through spellcheck a million and one times. **

**I hope you enjoy this oneshot, and I'll see ya at the bottom. :3**

* * *

_**Title: **__Greece Lightning_

_**Rating: **__T_

_**Pairing: **__GiriPan_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Hetalia Axis Powers. If I did, then Spamano, USUK, and GiriPan would be canon._

_**Summary: **__It was just another lazy day with Greece and Japan until Turkey shows up. Greece doesn't take too kindly to that. In order to settle their dispute, Turkey challenges Greece, the winner spending the entire day with Japan. Let's just say Japan has never seen someone so lazy run so fast... GiriPan_

* * *

"So, Greece..." Japan said, looking at the cloudless sky. "The 2012 Olympics starts in about twenty days. England has been so excited for it. Are you going?"

Greece looked at Japan, a serene look on his face. "Hmm... probably."

The two were sitting on their usual hill in Greece, looking at the beautiful scenery. The sky was blue, and the sun was shining. Every now and then, a soft breeze would blow by, rustling the trees and their hair. It was like everything was right with the world, and nothing could go wrong.

"_Merhaba_, Japan!" A loud voice cried.

Japan looked around to see who the voice belonged to while Greece cringed in recognition. It was Turkey.

The said country walked over to Greece and Japan.

"Good morning, Turkey." Japan greeted politely.

"More like _bad_ morning." Greece muttered to himself.

In an instant, he two were shooting daggers at each other.

"Japan, I wanted to ask if you would like come with me to Istanbul today." Turkey told Japan, ignoring Greece. "I had no idea you liked to sightsee until I saw you with cat boy that one time. Istanbul has so much colorful history and a lot to do, not just a bunch of _ruins_."

"Oh, Turkey, that's a nice offer, but-"

Japan never got to finish, because almost immediately, Greece was up on his feet and was standing in front of Japan protectively.

"Japan wanted to spend the day with me, not the Phantom of the Opera." Greece told him.

"Oh, yeah?" Turkey fumed. "At least with me, he won't get rabies from those _cats_."

"Is that so?" Greece asked, his eyes narrowed. When someone talks about his pussy, then you know shit will go down. "If you take him to your country, there's a high chance he'll get turned into a kabob!"

Japan's face went beet red. "W-Wait a minute, I never-"

"That's it! I'm going to destroy you!" Turkey shouted.

"Wait!" Japan shouted, getting in between the bitter enemies.

Japan never shouts, so the two stopped arguing and looked down at the shorter man.

"There are better ways to solve this than fighting." Japan began. "Besides, I-"

"You know Japan, you're right." Turkey interrupted him. "I think Greece and I should have a sword battle."

"That's still a fight, you stupid head." Greece pointed out.

"_I'm_ the stupid head?" Turkey cried. "You can't even go to the bathroom without telling your cats where you're going!"

"You guys," Japan sighed, exasperated. "This is not what I-"

"I have an idea." Turkey grinned. "The Olympics are coming up, yes? Let's have a race in those ruins you call a stadium. We run one lap, and the winner gets Japan for the day."

"What is this, Wheel of Fortune?" Japan asked. "I'm not some constellation prize!"

"I accept you challenge." Greece told Turkey. "I'll lead you to the stadium."

Japan sighed, giving up. Once those two decided on something, it was futile to change their minds.

* * *

"When Japan says go, we run once around the stadium." Greece told Turkey.

Japan sighed as he looked around the stadium. For some reason, all of Greece's cats were surrounding the stadium, as if they were spectators of the Olympics. And for some reason... Italy was there, playing with the cats.

"Hey, Japan!" Italy cried, waving at his ally. "I ran away from Germany so I could see the kitties!"

Japan sweat dropped. "Oh, uh, good for you."

As Japan turned around to look at Greece and Turkey, he sighed for the umpteenth time.

_This is actually kind of embarrassing._ Japan thought to himself. _I really don't like being fought over. Besides, I..._

"Hey, Japan? We're ready!" Turkey called to the Asian country, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Japan walked over to the nations, dreading this entire thing.

"Go." Japan said simply.

The rivals took off running. Japan blinked once.

_This is going to end badly, I'm sure of it..._

"You're going down, Zeus the Douche!" Turkey shouted at Greece.

"Whatever you say." Greece smirked.

Turkey's eyes widened (if you could see them). Greece _never_ had a confident look like that before.

Before Turkey could react, Greece had picked up his speed and ran like a true Olympian. He even left a dust trail behind him.

"Run Forrest, run!" Italy cried from the sidelines.

Japan was shocked, to say the least. He was running faster than any Italian ever could.

Before Japan could blink, Greece had already finished his lap.

"I win." Greece told a panting Turkey after he finished his lap. "You should stick to belly dancing."

* * *

Japan didn't know what to say as he and Greece went back to their hill.

"So..." Japan said, trying to lift the tension. "I had no idea you could run so fast. You looked like a bolt of lightning."

Greece turned towards Japan, his innocent face returning. "Oh..."

"I can't even run one lap without stopping for air." Japan went on. "How did you do it?"

Greece looked down. "Some would say it was because since my mother was the one who started the Olympics, the athletic side of her was passed down to me. That may be true. However..."

Greece's emerald eyes stared into Japan's pool of brown. "I put forth the effort because I really wanted to spend the entire day with you."

A light pink dusted Japan's cheeks as he quickly looked away. "Oh, is that so?" He asked a bit nervously. "Well, while you and Turkey were fighting, I was trying to say something..."

Greece raised his eyebrows. "You were? I didn't notice. What were you trying to say?"

Japan's face turned redder as he continued to avoid eye contact with the European nation. "I-I was trying to say that I wanted to spend the day with you anyway, so there was no point in fighting."

Greece's soft eyes reflected surprise. "Really?"

Japan nodded, finally making eye contact with him. "Hai. You always tell me interesting stories, and I enjoy-"

Japan was interrupted for the hundredth time that day, but this time, it wasn't words that cut him off. Greece had leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against Japan's lips. The Asian country felt his face heat up even more as Greece leaned forward even more. Japan ended up pushed onto the ground with Greece pinning him down with his body. Greece pulled away and smiled softly.

"You want to hear something else interesting?" He asked.

"W-What?" Japan asked, his eyes half lidded.

"Σ 'αγαπώ, Ιαπωνία." He murmured in Greek.

Even though Japan doesn't know any Greek, he knew what he was saying.

"That is interesting." Japan replied.

Smiling, Greece leaned his head down to claim another kiss. A loud scream interrupted their passionate moment.

"Ve~! Germany!" Italy cried.

"I thought you were told _not_ to play with Greece's pussy without permission!" Germany shouted.

Japan gave Greece a questioning look that read "WTF are they talking about?"

Greece chuckled. "My cats can wait a second..."

Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours as Greece and Japan shared their day together with stories, laughs, and kisses.

_**Finis**_

* * *

**I just love GiriPan. Sorry if the ending was cheesy. I couldn't help it. :3**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this! I am going to go work on a GerIta oneshot, another pairing that I LOVE to death. Reviews will be cuddled, loved, and appreciated. **

**Ja ne! :3**

**PRK**


End file.
